Jamie Benn
| birth_place = Victoria, British Columbia, Canada | draft = 129th overall | draft_year = 2007 | draft_team = Dallas Stars | career_start = 2009 }} Jamie Benn (born on July 18, 1989) is a Canadian professional ice hockey forward who currently serves as captain of the Dallas Stars of the National Hockey League (NHL). He played his junior hockey with the Kelowna Rockets of the Western Hockey League (WHL) prior to turning professional. He also represented Canada at the 2009 World Junior Championships, where he helped capture a gold medal. On January 7, 2014, Jamie was named to the 2014 Canadian Olympic Hockey Team. Jamie is the younger brother of defenceman Jordie Benn, who is also with the Dallas Stars. Playing Career Early Playing Career Growing up, Jamie played hockey for the Peninsula Eagles minor hockey association and as a teenager, he attended Stelly's Secondary School. During the 2005-06 season, he played for the Peninsula Panthers of the VIJHL, a local Junior B team located in Victoria, British Columbia. Kelowna Rockets Jamie was drafted by the Dallas Stars (129th overall) in the 2007 NHL Entry Draft from the Victoria Grizzlies of the Junior A British Columbia Hockey League (BCHL). Following his draft, he began his major junior career with the Kelowna Rockets in the WHL. He scored 65 points in his rookie season in 2007–08, then improved to a team-high 46 goals to go with 36 assists and 82 points in just 56 games in 2008–09. After Jamie was named to the WHL West First All-Star Team, he paced the Rockets with a playoff-leading 33 points en route to the 2009 Ed Chenoweth Cup title. In the subsequent 2009 Memorial Cup tournament held in Rimouski, Jamie notched a four-goal game and added an assist in the second round-robin match against the Drummondville Voltigeurs (a 6–4 win) to secure the Rockets a berth in the tournament final. Although Jamie's Rockets lost to the Windsor Spitfires 4-1 in the Final, he was named to the Tournament All Star Team, along with teammate Tyler Myers. Dallas Stars Jamie made the Stars' roster for the 2009–10 season and scored his first NHL goal on October 11, 2009, against Roberto Luongo of the Vancouver Canucks. He tied the score 3-3 late in the game, but the Stars lost later in the shootout. In February of 2011, Jamie took an opportunity after teammate Brad Richards's concussion to take a leading role with the team where he had a career high 10 game point streak, which included a 6 game goal scoring streak. Jamie contributed to the Stars late season push to return to a playoff position with 23 points in his last 23 games coming back from injury on February 22, 2011. In November of 2011, Jamie got to experience alternate captaincy with the Stars when the Stars captain Brenden Morrow was out with an injury. jamie was selected to the 2012 NHL All-Star Game. Although he underwent an appendectomy and missed several games prior to the event, Jamie announced that he would play in the game. During the SuperSkills Competition, Jamie participated in the Accuracy Shooting contest and won his leg against Steven Stamkos and then the finals against Philadelphia Flyers rookie Matt Read with times of 13.583 and 10.204 seconds respectively. With the 2012–13 season delayed due to the 2012–13 NHL lockout, he signed a European contract for the duration of the dispute with the Hamburg Freezers of the German DEL on October 2, 2012. Unable to initially agree to a contract with the Stars, Jamie missed the first four games of the shortened NHL season before re-signing to a five-year, $26.25 million contract on January 24, 2013. On September 19, 2013, Jamie was named the sixth captain of the Dallas Stars. Career Statistics Awards & Achievements *Won a World Junior gold medal with Team Canada in 2009. *Named to the WHL West First All-Star Team in 2009. *Won the Ed Chynoweth Cup with the Kelowna Rockets in 2009. *Won the Ed Chynoweth Trophy (Leading Scorer in the Memorial Cup) in 2009. *Played in the NHL All-Star Game in 2012. International Play Canada}} While playing in his second WHL season, Jamie was named to Team Canada (along with Kelowna Rockets teammate Tyler Myers) for the 2009 World Junior Championships in Ottawa. He contributed 4 goals and 2 assists in 6 games, helping Canada to its record-tying fifth straight gold medal, defeating Sweden 5–1 in the final. Jamie first represented the senior team at the 2012 IIHF World Championship. On January 7, 2014, Jamie was named to the Canadian Olympic hockey team for the 2014 Sochi Olympics despite not being invited to the orientation camp in the summer of 2013. In his first game as an Olympian, Jamie scored the game winning goal in Canada's first game against Norway in a 3-1 victory. He scored the only goal in a 1-0 win against the United States in the semi-final, to advance Canada to the gold medal game where they eventually beat Sweden 3-0. International Statistics Category:1989 births Category:Dallas Stars draft picks Category:Dallas Stars players Category:Kelowna Rockets alumni Category:Texas Stars players